


Horse with a Familiar Name, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summary of a terrible story that I will never write . . .  again.  Written for the "Confessions of a Dangerous Mind" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse with a Familiar Name, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_“I swear I will never, ever write “A Horse with a Familiar Name.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Summary:**

 

A thirteen-year-old girl named Ashley finds herself in Middle-earth. She is befriended by Legolas and Aragorn, and begins to learn fighting techniques. On one particular day, while trying to get to an archery lesson, which she is later for, Ashley accidentally runs into Aragorn. Both of them are sent flying head over heels into Legolas. The necklace that Ashley was wearing, a brown pendant decorated with a horse, and hanging from a leather chain, falls onto him.

Ashley runs off, and goes to her archery practice. When she gets back, she finds that Legolas has somehow ended up as a horse. As it turns out, Ashley bought the necklace from a pawn shop, and the man there tried to warn her about the necklace, which is actually a “genetic-changing device.” Now, Ashley and Aragorn try to keep Elrond from finding out about the whole situation, while trying to find a way to change Legolas back before the Fellowship leaves.


End file.
